Everything I Thought Was Real
by PachiiRiisu
Summary: ...and what isn't is now just upside down. I thought Soul Eater was an anime... but now? I'm not so sure. - Please R&R! Collaboration with Kickasslover. STORY NOW ON HIATUS for an undecided amount of time.
1. Chapter 1 : 42 42 564

_tick tock tick tock_

I frowned. The time was going even slower than usual. Either my ages-old clock _finally _broke, or I was actually looking forward to my job. I shuddered at the thought, settling on looking at the pictures of my dead family on the walls.

"Why haven't I taken these down…?" I wondered, shifting my gaze to the messy pile of posters lying around on my floor. "I should take these and put them on the walls…" I muttered, picking one up to avoid stepping and ripping it. I glanced at the glossy paper, and smiled slightly.

It was a poster for Soul Eater, the anime. I had nearly forgotten about it, and it was a nice thing to think about compared to my dead family or the fact that I was probably going to lose my apartment soon. I sighed, staring at the mirror that was next to the window.

That's when I noticed it, the number on the back of the poster. It was slightly smeared, most likely when it was written with my Sharpie. It was a bit difficult to read, but I was able to tell that it said "42-42-564". I stared at the letters, trying to figure out the significance of the numbers. Then I spotted a messy scrawl of letters below it. "whenever you want to knock on Death's door." It said. Then I realized it.

"The number for contacting the shinigami…" I said quietly, dropping the poster onto the floor. I absentmindedly combed my hair with my fingers, and flinched when I hit knots. "Ouch…" I frowned, then went over to my mirror. I grabbed my brush and got through about… three knots on each side before… my brush broke.

Normally, I don't get upset over things like this… but I groaned in frustration. I hadn't brushed my hair in, like, a week because I didn't have time until now. I opened my mouth to take a breath before I started choking. "Damn that mirror dust…" I muttered between coughs. I grabbed a damp towel and wiped the dust off of the mirror, watching it fog up from the difference in temperatures. I blinked when the fog faded, and stood there for a few seconds, glancing at the abandoned poster a few times.

I wiped the towel against the mirror again, creating fog. Before it went away, I smudged 42-42-564 into the fog, muttering "wheneveryouwanttoknockonDeath'sdoor." in one word. I expected it to go away but… it didn't. In fact, the numbers were glowing.

…Was that ringing I heard?

* * *

A/N - Sorry it's so short! ^^; My friend, Kickasslover, is working on making the chapter longer. I was too impatient to wait for her to finish! Please R&R~


	2. Chapter 2 : The Call

_It was ringing. It was ringing._

I couldn't believe it, the number… it worked. I glanced around my apartment quickly, and yelled through the thin walls. "IF THIS IS A JOKE, IT ISN'T FUNNY!"

Silence met my yell. Then, I heard my neighbor yell back. "WHAT'RE YOU TALKIN' 'BOUT? ...crazy bitch." I frowned, then glanced outside the window. If it wasn't my stupid neighbor, then who was it? The window was also dusty, but with a quick swipe of my hand, I solved that problem. I looked around, but saw just the dim, grey light of morning. I groaned quietly, and started pacing in front of the mirror.

"Hello hello~ Wassup~?"

This snapped me out of my thoughts, and I stared at the origin of the voice. _Uhm, holy shit!_ I thought, trying not to stare. _It worked? How is this possible?_ The voice… it was coming from the mirror. It was…

"S-Shinigami-sama?" I asked, unsure if this was a prank or not.

He waved with that huge foam finger hand that he had. "Do I know you~?" he asked, and I smiled apologetically.

"A-Ah... probably not... sorry." _God, does it hurt to smile._ "Uh... I called be.. um... because..."

He seemed to blink, but through the mask, I couldn't tell. He was waiting for the rest of my response, according to the headtilt he gave me.

"Be-cause~... I was around my home... and uh... I, like... Haven't found a weapon around here I'm compatible with... c-can you help me, Shinigami-sama?"

It wasn't a _complete_ lie. I mean, sure I hadn't met any weapons I was compatible with, but I also hadn't met any weapons, _period_. Did they even exist? I doubted I was even a meister.

"Oh~ Is that all~? Well then, come over to Shibusen!" Was he smiling? I couldn't tell. Maybe if I watched more of the anime, then I would know. But I didn't. I only knew the basic plot elements... "We have many weapons who aren't paired with meisters~ Surely you'll find a weapon suited to you!"

My smile widened. I hoped he couldn't tell it was fake. "That sounds great!" I fiddled with my shirt's neckline. "But.. ah... how do I find my way over to Death City? I-I don't know how to get there..."

My smile turned to a frown as I said that. _Thank god... I don't think I've ever smiled that much, ever._

"Ah~ Kid~ Would you please come here~?" He asked. Was his voice always sing-songy?

"Y-Yes, Father?" I heard a voice ask, then I stepped to the side a bit so I could see through the mirror better.

_I-Is that Death the Kid? T-This may not be a prank..._ I thought, my face giving away nothing to my thoughts or feelings.

"This girl here is a meister." Kid nodded in acknowledgment. "She wants to come to Shibusen, but she doesn't know where the academy is. Could you please bring her here to Death City~?"

I saw this as a time to interrupt. "I don't need an _escort_ if that's what you're getting at. I just need a simple location on the map, that's all." What I didn't add, was that I didn't want Kid to look at my soul and figure out I'm not a meister before I even got there. Living in Death City _had _to be better than this shitty apartment out here, right?

Kid spoke up. "Ah, no. I insist on accompanying you."

"No." was all I responded with, folding my arms as if that made it final.

Kid frowned, folding his arms in front of his chest as well. "Well, we can't have a young lady like you wandering around alone, without a weapon, especially with so many on the path to being Kishins out there."

"Must I say no every time you speak?" My frown deepened. I was starting to get irritated.

By the looks of it, so was Kid. "I'm coming, and that's final." His voice was full of authority, silencing any words that were on the tip of my tongue. I sighed, and just stared at Kid, annoyance and slight hatred clear in my eyes. I pulled out a map, and pointed at my location.

"I'll be at the edge of the city here in about three hours. Be there, or I'm going on my own."

_How can you go on your own when you don't even know where my father's city is?_ He must've been thinking. I didn't care; I'd wander around and find it somehow. I knew how to not get killed. That should be enough. Kid nodded, and disconnected.

_I don't think I've talked that much in my life._

* * *

A/N - ...ohboy I hope Kid isn't too OOC in this chapter.

I SHALL BE WORKING ON THAT. -nodnod-

Regarding my updates, there will be at least one every two weeks, meaning, however many chapters I submit before the two weeks mark, I shall be uploading a chapter on the two weeks mark. (Friday, October 15th I believe shall be the next one)


	3. Chapter 3 : Waiting for Kid

_Well, damnit._

I adjusted the strap on my purse. The air was humid, and I was starting to get uncomfortable. Waiting at the edge of town, just looking around for that Kid kid was really starting to gather unwanted attention. Not friendly attention, more like the kidnapper attention. I leaned against a rough brick wall, trying to look at least somewhat cool. Standing there was practically screaming, "Hey everyone! I'm defenseless and a perfect target for kidnapping!" I sighed and glanced around the area. I didn't aspire to be kidnapped today.

* * *

I had decided to go without Liz or Patty to pick up this girl. It was unlikely that I would encounter a pre-kishin in the area, but my techniques as a shinigami would be enough. I smiled as the city came into sight. I lowered myself down, and dismounted Beelzebub. Now to find her...

* * *

I sighed and closed my eyes. My hearing always improved when I closed my eyes. I had no idea why, but it doesn't really matter. It felt like some eyes were on me, which was probably the case. This city had a bunch of creeps that probably stalked me every day. I heard the birds chirping in the trees, then... the rustling of leaves and the flapping of wings. That meant... what exactly? My eyes were closed, and I was afraid to open my eyes.

I reached into my purse and discreetly pulled out a knife that was hidden in my purse. I heard more leaves rustling, and swiftly hurled the knife out of my hand, in the direction of the noise. Hopefully... it hit something. If not... oops.

I opened one of my eyes slowly, then opened them both swiftly once I saw who was standing there, a few inches from my face. Startled, I stumbled back and hit my head on the wall I was previously leaning on. "Owowow," I muttered, rubbing my hand against the back of my head. I glared at the black haired Kid. Was he smirking? "Kid's your name, am I right?" I asked, receiving a nod in response. "Well, then, I don't believe most guys who come to pick up a stranger girl on their father's orders stand in the kissing range." I grinned, hoping it had the effect that I was going for.

Apparently, it did. He stepped back a few feet, blushing. He turned his back to me, clearing his throat. "Well, we should be going now, before it gets darker." I glanced down at my watch, the display reading 6:59.

"You're lucky. You made it before the 7 PM limit." I muttered, then noticed Kid's fist clenching. I blinked.

_Is he sensing something I'm not?_

_That damn number seven again._ I thought, refusing to let myself break down over the number seven as I had once, when I first joined Shibusen. So, I just ignored her words. "I should report back to Father..." I muttered to myself.

"Why?" the girl asked. "Why can't we just _go_ already?" I turned around, and her irritation was clear in her blue eyes.

I held my hands up in defeat, not really wanting to get into a fight with her. "Fine, fine. It isn't good for you to be so impatient, you know."

She just made a _pssh _sound. "Like I care."

I watched as he summoned his skateboard. I frowned. Couldn't we ride something normal, like a car? I sighed. I suppose that when an anime turns out to be real, a car is wishful thinking. He got on the skateboard, and motioned for me to get on as well. I got on holding onto Kid's shoulders so I wouldn't fall off. And then... we were off. First the skateboard rolled, then it lifted off the ground. "W-Woah..." I said, not even expecting that. "H-How does your skateboard fly?" I asked, my voice shaking as we got farther off the ground.

He chuckled. "Beelzebub isn't an ordinary skateboard. As a shin-"

"Whatever, not that important."

* * *

I frowned. _Interrupting my sentences. Hmph, I don't want another Excalibur hanging around._ I thought. I shook the thought away. I didn't want to think that way, yet. I had seen her drop a picture of her mother earlier. I wanted to ask her about it, but that would mean telling her that I had been watching her. That... wasn't the best idea. I suddenly realized that her weight was missing from my shoulders. I felt the skateboard tip over just a bit to the left, and I turned my head to see what the girl was doing. My eyes widened, and I managed to yell "You idiot!" before we both fell through the air.

* * *

"I have a name y'know! M'name's Meena!" I yelled back at him before I hit the ground and blacked out.

–

_O-Ow... what happened?_ I thought, rubbing my head. I had one _hell_ of a headache. I pulled up my shirt a bit, though it covered my lack of a chest. I sat up, brushing some dirt off of my shoulders and back. My vision was blurry, and I had no idea where I was. I looked around, my pounding head blurring my vision even more every few seconds. After a bit, I was able to focus my eyes on Kid, laying down on the ground. I frowned. What was he-

-oh yeah. I remembered then. I had gotten tired of standing on the skateboard. Why shouldn't I have been? I had been standing around for about two hours before he got there, then I had to stand around to get to where ever we were going. I couldn't even remember that. I carefully sat down on the skateboard, then... we tipped over. Oops. I tried getting up, but my legs were sore. I stretched out, and prodded Kid softly with my foot. "Yo. Wake up." I whispered, starting to get worried. Was he dead? Why wouldn't he open his eyes?

I suppose my worry was apparent on my face, since I immediately sat up and asked if there was anything wrong. "No... I was just..." I frowned, and turned around. "...just nothing." I muttered. I closed my eyes, and listened carefully. We were in a clearing, mostly full of dirt and rocks, and it was deathly quiet. I head a sound, and jerked my head in the direction. "Over there!" I said in a normal tone, and stood up.

"What's over there?" he asked, but then he must've sensed something, since he stood up quickly too. "Shit..." he muttered, "The one time I don't bring Liz and Patty along..."

I was confused. "W-What? Who're Liz and Patty? W-What's over there?" I was starting to get frantic. I wanted to keep my cool, but that had left the building a long time ago. I heard the rustling again, and stood behind Kid, as if it would help anything.

Something, or someone, stumbled into our clearing. I noticed Kid stiffen at the thing. "W-What's that?" I asked, my voice nearing very high notes. The thing was ugly, and it had drool hanging out of the side of its mouth.

"Ooh, two souls in one package. _Very_ nice." the thing slurred multiple times in its sentence. It sounded like it was drunk. "I'll target... you!" he said, lunging towards me.

* * *

A/N - If you can't tell, the giant line breaks mean switching from point of view in this chapter. First it was Meena, then it's Kid, then Meena again... so on. c:

Sorry it's so horrible! c I had _major_ help from Kickasslover. She basically wrote this chapter, and I re-wrote most of it. I wanted to get it in today (Friday Oct. 15th), so I kinda rushed. d:

Thanks to the _two_ people who reviewed so far! c: You guys inspire me to keep writing chapters quicker~


	4. Notice!

Hey guys, I just wanted to let you all know that _this story is now on hiatus. _Time is unknown._  
_

I've lost my interest in Soul Eater, so I can't write anything for this story without it coming out like crap. :c sorry all who actually liked this fic!

I may or may not pick this back up. But until then~~

Luv y'all~

Pachii


End file.
